For reducing the size of a power conversion device, a technology to put the components of the device into a module has long been studied. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-104860 (Patent Literature 1) proposes a technology in which film capacitors for smoothing are mounted on a board, and in addition, line-bypass capacitors for reducing noise contamination and discharge resistors are mounted on the same board.